


goodbyes are overrated

by Ilovedanno



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedanno/pseuds/Ilovedanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets beat up again. Ian tries to resolve the issue by running away together. Mickey should have left a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbyes are overrated

“Again” Ian saw the yellow and green bruises as soon as he turned the block under the El and saw Mickeys batted face and his sad expression.

“it’s nothing” Mickey replied softly. he didn’t believe the words that came from his mouth there was no chance that Ian would either.

“NO! it’s not ‘nothing’ Mickey you can’t stay there, i can’t loose you anymore. i won’t” Ian didn’t look away from Mickey’s eyes. Mickey knew he was serious. 

“Well what do you expect me to do Ian, live on the streets like some hobo, sleep on the El like your father, i have nowhere else to go. Yeah its not safe but it’s all i have at the moment” Mickey hesitantly reached for Ian’s hand and brushed it softly. the redhead felt it because he looked down and smiled he knew what Mickey was trying to say.

“Come live with me, like Mandy did u can sleep in my room with me or i could ask Lip if he’ll consider switching for a while until we can get our own place.” Ian knew what was coming the ‘Faggy shit’ speech, he tried to look apologetic but he meant it.

“it’s nice of you to offer but i can’t if my dad finds out he’ll kill me and then you i can’t let that happen if a few bruises are the price to pay then so be it, i won’t loose you either. the i love you was sort of implied.

“Then we go away.We get as far away from South-Side as we can live normal lives get an apartment, get a fucking dog with a sweater, get everything we ever wanted. together. Wha’d ya say Mick”

“I have to say goodbye to Mandy if i leave her a note she’d track us down and kill us with he bare hands”.

“A-are you saying yes?” Ian was dumbfounded this was happening. 

“Yes, Ian Gallagher i will run away with you. now can we please stop being some black and white romantic comedy and get packed so we can go. i’ll meet you back here at 11 o’clock” Mickey gave Ian a quick peck on the lips and ran to his house. 

He left Ian with the brightest smile on his face and it kinda took him a few seconds to get home and pack say subtle goodbyes. like ‘hey Fi your the best mom i could have ever wished for’ and they would all look at him as if he was high.

10:50 Ian was where Mickey said to meet under the El he sat down near a fencing and had a smoke.

11:20 Ian wasn’t that worried Mickey never had a good handle on time he was never on time at the Kash and Grab.

11:50 OK now Ian was worried, he picked up his bag and walked along to the Milkovich house maybe Mandy just didn’t want him to leave. but just as his thought process finished doing whatever it’s supposed to do and ambulance and 2 police cars blared past sirens on and everything. Not the Milkovich house. it was South-Side it could have been going anywhere.

But as soon as he turned the corner his worst fear came true.

Mickey Milkovich in a black zip bag

Mandy Milkovich crying into a police mans jacket and Terry Milkovich in Handcuffs being lead into a car

Ian was frozen in his spot, he didn’t look away from the gurney they had Mickey on. Not even when a heartbroken Mandy jumped on him and started to cry even harder. ‘Mickey’s dead Ian he’s dead’

This wasn’t supposed to happen they were going away this was the situation they were getting away from. They had a plan.

….sorry not sorry keep reading….

it was a few days later when Mandy was finally coherent that she told him everything that happened.

Mickey had come home from seeing Ian and was light bulb happy he ran to his room and packed a small bag of fairly clean clothes and his saved up cash from the Kash and Grab. He heard Mandy go into her room and decided it was now or never.

He knocked lightly and Mandy asked why he was smiling, so Mickey told her everything and i mean literary everything even the size of Ian’s Dick. She told him to go, get out, be happy. he really shouldn’t have opened that door.

…..still not sorry keep going last little bit…..

Terry heard every little detail he didn’t need to know the size of the gingers dick. he didn’t even hesitate when he saw Mickey. 

Lights out. 

The End


End file.
